


I Want It To Be You

by tworld93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Identity Reveal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tworld93/pseuds/tworld93
Summary: Lena notices a shared quirk between Supergirl and their mutual friend, Kara Danvers.





	

Lena sat back in her chair with a huff after _finally_ finishing the paperwork she’d avoided the night before. She forced herself to put off lunch until it was finished, and now it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. As she went to gather her things she spotted Supergirl landing gracefully on the balcony attached to her office. Lena would have joined her, but Supergirl was already striding through the door she’d long since claimed as her own personal entrance to Lena’s office. Lena allowed herself a moment to admire the beauty and power behind those deliberate steps, and then drew herself up a little taller as the blonde came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena had taken up her usual spot leaning against the front of her desk, arms crossed over her chest as she waited.

Supergirl was standing in the middle of the office, hands on her hips as usual, which Lena noticed never exactly looked natural on the young heroine. Perhaps she’d noticed her cousin strike the pose and decided to adopt it as well. “I’d heard there was a disturbance last night here at L-corp, and wanted to check in and make sure everything was alright.”

 _Ah_. Lena had her suspicions about Supergirl’s identity. Nothing confirmed, but she’d started piecing things together once she and Kara became friends, and suddenly Supergirl was stopping in “just to check” after every minor incident at L-corp. Like today, for example.

Lena gave her a small smile, “Oh, that? Just a disgruntled employee,” she waved her hand dismissively as she continued, “he came in spouting some silly threats at a few of his colleagues, but once he heard security was on their way, he left.”

Supergirl’s jaw fluttered as she clenched her teeth in a show of frustration, “So it’s true? He got away?”

“Yes, but we know who it is and my security team is on alert. I don’t expect it to be a problem.” Lena was still offering an easy smile, and was relieved when the tension in the blonde’s shoulders began to ease.

Supergirl sighed and returned the smile, “Alright, but I’m going to have a couple agents take a look around the building just to be safe,” she dropped her arms and started fidgeting with her hands as she added, “if that’s okay with you, I mean.”

Lena laughed and stepped forward from the desk, “Of course, I appreciate the sentiment,” she paused for a moment to admire the faint blush that was slowly starting to appear on the woman’s cheeks, and smirked as she continued, “although, I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve the attention. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think maybe you had a soft spot for me.”

Supergirl’s face paled, and her gaze dropped to the floor as she laughed at the insinuation, “Oh, ha, I-no, you know me, just doing my job…protecting the city, all that.” When she stopped stuttering Supergirl lifted her hand to her eyes, as if reaching for something that wasn’t there. Lena’s breath caught as she realized just how many times she had seen that exact gesture in this office. She remembered the first time Kara had gotten flustered sitting across from Lena during an interview, and she reached up to adjust her glasses. It had clearly become a nervous habit, because Lena had seen it time and time again whenever Kara was even the slightest bit uncomfortable. It was one of the little quirks Lena had started to love about her. And now here was Supergirl, the most powerful force in the city, nervously fidgeting with glasses that aren’t there and confirming that she is _also_ a pastel sweater wearing, newbie reporter.

Lena schooled her face into faint amusement as she watched Kara struggle to regain her composure. “You know, _Supergirl_ , you really do remind me a lot of a mutual friend of ours. Kara Danvers,” she watched as Kara gulped and struggled to maintain eye contact, “has anyone ever told you that? That you two favor?”

Kara took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, “Ah, funny you should mention, actually Cat Grant said the same thing,” she gave an uneasy laugh, “she was convinced there for a minute that we were the same person, Kara and I. If you can believe that.”

Lena almost laughed because _of course_ a pair of glasses wouldn’t be enough to fool Cat Grant, and she was almost sure Cat was probably insulted by the attempt.

Lena stalked closer until she was only standing about a foot in front of Kara, “Oh I can believe it. You know, it’s interesting, that thing you just did with your hand when I made you nervous,” she waited a moment for her words to sink in as Kara started to realize where she was going with this, “Kara does the same thing, the only difference is that she actually has glasses to adjust.”

With Lena standing this close, Kara wasn’t sure why she had bothered trying to keep this from her at all. Of course she would figure it out. Of course Lena would pick up on Supergirl and Kara’s shared little quirks. Maggie figured it out, and they hadn’t even spent as much time together as she and Lena. Kara sighed as she looked into those green eyes and saw nothing but affection. And, okay, maybe a little amusement. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Alex unceremoniously strode through the door, a frantic Jess trailing her a few steps behind.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor, I tried to stop her but she ju-“

Lena waved off her assistant midsentence, “It’s alright Jess, Agent Danvers is just here to report her findings on their security sweep.” Jess gave Alex a curt nod before heading back to her desk.

Lena watched Kara turn to Agent Danvers, _Alex_ , while they discussed what they did or didn’t find during their sweep of the building. She noticed Alex standing with her hands on her hips, looking lethal and as though she was born for a power stance such as that. Not at all awkward or forced as when Kara does it. Lena felt her heart tug when she realizes then where Kara picked it up; not from watching her cousin, but from watching her _big_ _sister_.

When Alex finishes filling Kara in on their findings, she simply nods in Lena’s direction with an, “all clear,” before walking out the door. Lena watches Kara slowly, so slowly, turn to meet her eyes once more. They stand like that for a moment, both trying to decide what to do next.

Lena breaks first, but only because her stomach starts to growl and Kara would’ve heard it even without her super hearing. “Well, I was just about to go to lunch if you would like to join me. I know you’re probably busy, and it _is_ a little late for lunch, but-“

Lena felt a gust of air as Kara flew past her and out of her office, she barely had time for it to register though because a moment later Jess was in her office letting her know that Kara Danvers was on her way in to see her.

Sure enough, just as Lena started to fix the hair Kara’s exit had blown out of place, the reporter walked into her office and gave Jess a beaming smile as the assisstant made her way back to her desk. Lena was stuck in stunned silence, but realized that Kara had changed back into her regular clothes, and was now standing before her with a sheepish grin on her face.

Lena watched, mesmerized, as Kara lifted her hand to adjust her glasses and said, “Lunch sounds great actually, I think we have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little piece of fluff I thought of today in the car. I love love the glasses thing Kara does, so I would assume Lena does as well :)  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
